Rewritten
by hiyokoriko-na
Summary: Miroku fears how his possible death may impact Sango. Therefore, when he is given the choice to save her family, he takes it, unbeknownst to her. He however, may pay a terrible price for it. Mirsan. Whee.
1. The Playrights

AN: This is a prolouge. It's short. If it makes sense to you...then...you can read my mind. Which is a creepy thought. There are very slight spoilers for a more recent manga arc, but nothing beyond that. And in my opininion, this part is a tad off character with the ominous fluffage. That'll change next chapter...I think.

Rewritten

- The playwrights -

Miroku looked into the crackling fire, his mind restless despite the passiveness of his face. He knew this wouldn't fool Sango, but he was tired of his own lies.

"Houshi-sama?

Ah, there it was.

She sat closer to him, concern evident in her face. "Houshi-sama, are you okay?"

He smiled at her, and he hated himself for it. "I promise you Sango, I'm perfectly fine. Try not to worry yourself, it's been a long day."

Sango met his eyes only briefly before tearing herself away and nodding in feigned agreement. A sickening foreboding spread through her entire body. She had been concerned for Miroku's well being ever since the he had received the shouki wounds some time ago, and since then there had a subtle, solemn change in his demeanor that worried her. What she had just seen in his eyes however, was a thousand times more disconcerting. There was sorrow, regret, and something she couldn't quite place.

'_...Acceptance? But why...'_

She cast her gaze to the ground before she became sick. Something was wrong... very wrong...

A hand suddenly placed itself over hers. She looked up, hurriedly trying to mask her feelings. Miroku regarded her curiously for a moment, before his face softened and his lips curled into a slight smile.

"Sango?"

She found herself suddenly unable to look away.

"I love you, you know."

'_Wha...' _Her heart beat erratically and she blushed profusely. He was never _that _open. She already knew the truth of his statement, but he'd never just said it like that. Not when they were sitting around a fire, in one of the rare calms that occurred on their journey.

"Ano... I-" her voice was barely audible, "I love you too, Houshi-sama..."

What his reaction was, she wouldn't know, for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou had chosen that moment to return with more firewood. Kirara, who had been watching Miroku and Sango quietly, gave a small mew of greeting. Kagome, of course, noticed only two things upon entering the clearing. Miroku holding Sango's hand, and the fact that the latter's face was a bright shade of red. They both stared blankly for a moment, before Miroku withdrew his hand slowly. Kagome nudged Inuyasha's side for his reaction to the two, and then frowned upon realizing that he had been examining a ramen packet the entire time.

Miroku smiled inwardly. Inuyasha was prone to moments of surprising understanding, as well as surprising density. Obviously the first was not the case this time. While Inuyasha and Kagome had a brief dispute, Shippou made a point of rummaging through Kagome's bag - pulling out something undoubtedly laden in sugar - and then watched the unfolding scene with a subtle air of dignity that seemed almost odd for someone his age. The rest of the night proceeded in the usual manner, until they all began to drift off to sleep.

Sango briefly mulled over confronting Miroku for the truth, but she was tired, and did not want the others to bear witness to their conversation, whatever would come of it.

'_Tomorrow I will ask him. If Houshi-sama and I are to live together, we must learn to be honest_ _with each other. And I know that I want to be with him.'_

Her thoughts faded into dreams, and as they did Miroku awakened from a slumber that he had never really been in. The others were asleep, and he found himself free to watch Sango and the way the hair framed her face; to think of time they'd spent together and time they would never spend together; imagining words they'd both said and yet would never say. 

'_I'm sorry, Sango.'_

Of all the times he had groped her, flirted with other women and felt like a jerk, of all the times he had been dishonest and pushed her away, he never felt quite as low as he did now.

'_This is for the best.'_

It was the cruelest thing he had ever done to her, and yet the greatest thing he could ever give in return for the kindness she'd shown him. He closed his eyes, sighed, and brought acceptance to the scenario.

When he woke up, everything that had shaped his life for almost a year would be gone. Even the shred of decency he had begun to see in himself, if only for a short time.

'_Goodbye, Sango.'_

Tomorrow would come. It always had before.

-

Review. Even if just to say 'OMGUSUCKNEVERWRITEAGAIN!!1!!' heh...


	2. A Place to Begin

AN: Look, another chapter cause I'm boooored and I don't really mind that only one person reviewed. Bwaha. Actually, review if you read this. Comedy is my forte, but writing a romance is like 'WTF am I doing?' Once again, the chapter will make no sense. It will...soon. Soon-ish.

Rewritten

- A place to begin -

Light flooded into her eyes when she opened them, causing her to blink them closed and then open again as they adjusted. After changing into her yukata, she went through the process of arranging her thoughts. There was something she had meant to do today...

"Ane-ue!"

Sango smiled fondly as Kohaku came running up to her, greeting her in a spontaneously happy manner, which he then tried to cover up by informing her of a demon she had been hired to slay.

"And there's the one at the castle tonight as well," she murmured, threading by several villagers. Kohaku followed in her wake, though he wasn't quite able to do so quite as gracefully as Sango and several times she heard him say 'excuse me' after bumping into someone. She turned to face him, not hiding her look of amusement at his slightly embarrassed face. "You're quite fleet-footed as a taijiya Kohaku, but when it comes to the more simplistic of movements you're at a slight loss."

Kohaku looked down slightly. "I'm far from fleet-footed," he muttered. "What if all I do is disappoint Chichi-ue tonight?"

Suddenly it occurred to Sango that speaking to Kohaku was what she had been meaning to do. It had almost slipped her mind just how anxious he was about becoming a full-fledged taijiya, because of his fears of both disappointing his father and, she suspected, of demons themselves. "Even though he can be strict, Chichi-ue isn't that way because he doubts you, Kohaku," she said reassuringly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's because he cares so much about you, and worries because this is the first time you'll have gone demon slaying. But that, remember, is why we fight together."

Kohaku had been silent during this slight monologue, but he smiled when she finished. The things she said were those he had already been trying to tell himself, but they felt more... believable coming from his sister.

"We're siblings," she said, "We'll protect each other."

"Thanks, Ane-ue."

-

It was the middle of the night, and as good a time as any to assume that his comrades were asleep. Regardless, the houshi had barely gone ten feet when a pair of ears twitched. Seconds later, a golden pair of eyes opened to confirm the fact that Inuyasha was indeed awake. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

Miroku swore under his breath, which the irritated hanyou no doubt heard, and turned around to face him. Inuyasha took note of how his fingers had been wrapped around the rings of his shakujo to silence them.

"So?" he persisted. "Where in hell were you running off to?"

The inclination to lie crossed Miroku's mind, but he disregarded it when he glanced at his shakujo. Even Inuyasha wouldn't be fool enough to believe that he'd wanted to take a walk. He concealed the frustration he felt at the fact that Inuyasha had caught him _now _of all times. After all, he'd gotten away once before, and the entire group couldn't find him, not until Hachi had gone to retrieve them. Then again, he supposed it would be difficult _not _to sleep lightly when one was tenuously balanced on the limb of a tree. Instead of haphazardly trying to come up with an excuse, he decided to try honesty, as much as was possible, anyway.

"There's a village that I've heard of in my travels," he explained. "Which consists entirely of demon slayers. No doubt they've accumulated a jewel shard or two, and if this is the case, it would be best to retrieve said shards before Naraku is able to."

Inuyasha's suspicion didn't lessen. Miroku was useful in that he was protective of his allies, but sometimes his loyalty was questionable. The houshi himself had admitted to not being the type to work with others, and Inuyasha, several times, had given him a look that almost seemed to say _'I dare you. I dare you to prove Kagome wrong. I dare you to make it that much easier for me not to accept every damn thing she does, including yourself.' _

He was receiving that very same look now.

"So," he asked coolly, "Why is it that you've decided to do this alone?"

Miroku fought back the urge to laugh. Putting up a mask of indifference was something he'd perfected over the years; it had spared him many a confrontation, and in some of his lower moments he'd held a bitter pride in his ability as an actor. It certainly wasn't Inuyasha's forte, however. Even in the darkness, he could tell Inuyasha was on the brink of an outburst, given the right provocation. When Miroku's thoughts delayed his answer, a slight creak of wood could be heard as the tree limb was abandoned, and he was suddenly face to face with the rather irate hanyou.

"What, are we in competition for the jewel shards again?" His voice was in a low growl. "Are you planning something?"

Much to his annoyance, the other man merely laughed in a way that was almost... derisive. "It's ironic you should say that," he said, "But you're wrong in your suspicions. It's no offense to you or Shippou, but you are youkai, and though taijiya honor the fact that many youkai are of a good nature, they'll be less than welcoming if we're overly eager to barge in on them, or if you say outright that you plan to steal the shards."

Inuyasha seemed a bit more at ease, though not entirely convinced. "Okay, then. But why the hell are you leaving so suddenly?"

Miroku seemed uncharacteristically weary in the way he sighed, in that his hand went to his temple; his words with less authority yet more determination than usual when he spoke. "There's..." he hesitated.

'_The woman I love is in that village. You've never met her, and she's never met me, yet I know everything about her, and in some equally twisted reality she was my fiancée. And now I'm trying to save everyone she's ever known from being massacred, and I can save you from being blamed for yet another murder.'_

"I have the feeling that Naraku's already set a plan in motion," he continued. "So whether or not you intend to follow me, I'm going to find this village." _'If lying were a language, I'd speak it fluently,'_ he thought to himself scathingly.

Several hours later, The hanyou, the miko, the kitsune, and the houshi were on their way to visit a village of taijiya. None of them understood why Miroku was so adamant on reaching the place before noon. They weren't going to bother asking.

'_What would I tell you? That I'm changing almost a year of your lives? That keeping you blissfully ignorant through my own lies is what I do in gratitude?'_

'_That I ignored all of the failed cases we've seen of it; ignored the nagging voices in the back of my head; even ignored common sense?'_

'_That I made a deal with a youkai?'_

-

Sango had returned home a few hours later, having slain the demon, and having found a piece of the Shikon jewel as well. She was greeted by Kohaku and her cat Kirara, and after finding a suitable temporary home for the shard, she took some time to relax before the next job that was lined up. That is, she would have. It had only been a few minutes after her return when Kohaku came running up to tell her that a strange group of people had come to the village claiming to have important news. A group of people that included a man with dog-ears, a boy with a tail, and a girl in foreign clothing.

Still, in her line of work, such things were to be expected. In a sense.

-

He was starting to realize that complete dishonesty ran his operation, and if it weren't for the possible outcome, he would have abandoned it. He had to fabricate a story for everything – how he knew of the taijiya, and more importantly, why he seemed to have memorized the path there. It was quite obvious that they'd noticed his seemingly overnight changes in character. Usually he was the laid back one who held no objectives in slowing down for Kagome's sake, even when Inuyasha insisted that they move as quickly as possible. This was one of the many reasons he had wanted to sneak away in the middle of the night - feeling guilty for pushing Kagome even slightly over her limits was not something he wanted. As well as that, it was now inevitable that he'd have to leave the group. It was only a matter of when.

After many hours of traveling, the gate of the village had loomed in front of them. Kagome verified the presence of shards within.

"Oi, Bouzu."

Miroku, who had been staring blankly at the aforementioned gate, turned his head slightly, regarding Inuyasha as if he'd only just noticed him there. "Hai?"

"Exactly how are we supposed to get in there? It's basically a fortress, and I doubt they'll roll out the welcome wagon if I just jump over that wall."

"To tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure." The only times he'd seen the village it had been in a decimated state. For a brief moment, Miroku entertained the thought of Inuyasha's sensitive nose against the powdered poison of several youkai taijiya. That would be a riot. Then again, they could end up resorting to violence, which would be decidedly less funny.

Kagome leaned on her bicycle and glanced back towards the wall that shielded the village. "Are we supposed to kno – oh!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou glanced upward in the direction of her gaze to see a man in the watchtower, regarding them oddly, and most likely waiting for at least one member of the group to say something. Miroku took it upon himself to be that person, seeing as he was the negotiator of the group. The words of a houshi (albeit a corrupt one) were more likely to be taken as valid than those of a youkai. _'Then again,'_ he mused _'Their combined intelligence is much higher than that of the average village. They won't simply send us away because of what Inuyasha and Shippou are. They'll acknowledge the fact that any one of our group could be either good or evil, and will treat us with caution, but certainly not hostility. There's less judgement by appearance here.'_

"We've come with important information regarding the Shikon jewel, as well as the welfare of the people within these walls," he called to the man. "Is it possible that we could speak to the headman?" _'Or his daughter,'_ a voice in his head goaded him. They waited as the watchtower became momentarily vacant, and for a small period of time, the only sounds that could be heard were of leaves blowing in the slight breeze, of birds, and of crinkling paper as Shippou rummaged through Kagome's knapsack and found the sweets he was looking for. He then went back to the spot that he most preferred at the current point in time: the basket of Kagome's bicycle. Inuyasha was naturally the one to break their brief silence. "Hey Kagome, if you have that stuff Shippou likes, then you must have that stuff I like too, right?"

Kagome blinked. "You mean the ramen? I have some... but you ate most of it a few nights ago, don't you remember?" The hanyou gave her a look that clearly said 'no.'

"Well, you did. There's not really enough for all of us now, so I can't really make it tonight."

Inuyasha looked peeved. "Well maybe you should have brought more of it from your home!"

"Have you seen how much stuff I have to carry around in this thing?" As if to prove her point, Kagome opened her bag and faced the contents in his direction. "Six textbooks, food, and clothing doesn't exactly make for a featherweight, okay? I mean, do you think you'd like to carry it? H – don't nod your head like that! I – fine then, take it!" She exclaimed, lifting it with some effort and pushing it into his arms. Miroku and Shippou, who were momentarily relegated to watch and put their two-cents worth into the conversation when the time came, took notice of how Inuyasha's expression faltered slightly at the weight. He recovered quickly though, and feigned indifference.

"Keh. This is nothing. You humans just like to complain."

"Yes, I'm only human, and you're a hanyou. And I _know _you still think it's heavy."

Aware of the fact that he was coming close to losing the argument, Inuyasha racked his brain for any possible retaliation. When he heard himself say, "Well maybe you should go back to your time and get more ramen," he mentally cursed his not-so-quick wit. Now everyone was going to jump at the chance to mutilate his last sentence.

"Inuyasha," began Miroku with his typically calm expression "You seem to be contradicting yourself."

"Yeah," agreed Shippou as he took a leisurely stretch in the basket and closed his eyes. "You get really sulky when Kagome's not around. So stop being so mean to her and telling her to go away, 'cause you really aren't helping yourself at all."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned red, though for completely different reasons. The former began muttering under his breath. "If you don't shut up, you little runt..."

Then he heard a little inhalation of breath from Kagome signifying that she was about to say a certain word that he hated. With this he ran out of steam, and his threats dissolved into inaudible mumbles.

"He really is just a harmless little puppy, right Miroku-sama?" stated Kagome, and not without a bit of pride at her victory. Miroku didn't respond, however, and she looked to see that his attention was somewhere else entirely. The gate was now open slightly, and someone who could naturally be assumed as the headman was walking towards them, along with a young woman.

'_Sango...'_

Inuyasha scoffed. "I bet you the rest of your ramen he tries to grope that girl."

-

AN: I like ramen. Oh...and review and stuff...


	3. Again

Disclaimer thingy that is supposedly necessary: I don't own it. If I did, there'd be more fluff between these two, Kikyou (as much as I like her) would have only died once and stayed that way, and Naraku would be very,very,very dead. For good.

AN: Thanks to the...four... people who reviewed. One of them made a good point about how most people don't do the whole "review" thing. I'll finish the story no matter what, but if people review, I'll get it done faster. Inspiration, you know. Sorry if my plot is moving slower than frozen molasses right now. And yes, that was a reaaally stupid metaphor I just used.

Rewritten

- Again -

It took everything in Miroku's power to tear his gaze away from Sango when the headman approached and spoke to their group. He had chosen this of his own volition, but it still didn't feel right, not speaking to the woman he was so accustomed to laughing with, talking with, holding and comforting. He remembered telling that he loved her the night previous, though to anyone other than himself he had pursued the younger sister of a late princess, fervently avoiding said girl upon finding out that she didn't have the same looks as her sister. He was the newest member of a small group with a common cause, still new to the emotional conflicts and people they had already faced; so used to his years of traveling in solitary that he often felt conflicted between taking avid interest in their affairs or mentally withdrawing altogether.

His thoughts were disrupted by the headman's voice.

"So travelers, in what way have the jewel shards become relative to our safety? More importantly, how is it you know of the ones we have here?" he inquired, a slight air of sternness to his voice.

Again, it was Miroku who took the liberty of responding. "To answer the latter of your two questions, this young woman here," he gestured to Kagome, who gave a small wave, "is able to sense the shards, and also has the rather unique ability to purify them. As for your other question, well, it's not so easy to answer. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that a multitude of youkai are in pursuit of the power they can derive from even the smallest piece of the sacred jewel, and I fear there may be a plan or trap in which the extermination of your village is the goal. If this is true, you'll most likely be attacked even if we purify it at this very instant."

Sango's father was unsure of what to say. Here they had a young houshi, speaking of a mass slaughter he seemed entirely sure would occur, in the company of a young women who seemed to have the abilities of a highly skilled miko yet was dressed in strange, and much too revealing, clothing. Then there was the hanyou, who stood there gruffly and without words, and the kitsune, who watched and absorbed all information through wide and intelligent eyes.

"You are aware of the fact that, as taijiya, we are quite capable of handling attacks, and have done so before," interrupted Sango. She was still wearing the clothing of an ordinary village girl, yet had brought her hiraikotsu as a precaution. She noticed a slight flicker of something – she thought it to perhaps be hesitation – go through the houshi's face before he addressed her. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm quite aware of that, taijiya-san. However, it all depends on the circumstances. Have you, by any chance, been hired for a task that would require the combined skill of your best slayers?"

Sango's eyes widened somewhat, though she wasn't sure if it was her sudden understanding of what the man in front of her was about to say, her surprise at his suspiciously acute guesswork, or both. Her father seemed to be caught off guard as well, though being older and more experienced, he did a better job of maintaining his professional attitude.

Miroku, meanwhile, was mentally cursing himself. He had shown himself to know more than he should have with that last statement.

"Are you trying to tell us," began the headman, "That we may very well be walking into trap that will leave us vulnerable?"

The fact that he could not discern emotion from the man's words made Miroku nervous. It wasn't often that he met someone who could mask their emotions and do it well. Even Sesshoumaru, whose entire countenance and demeanor often was characterized by lack of emotional involvement and detachment of all things, had at times shown flashes of anger in manners of his sword, or of Inuyasha. Even so, Sesshoumaru was a demon who had wandered countless years with only his retainer and no being who could in any way change his priorities, until the girl Rin arrived by chance. Miroku himself had been completely alone in the years following his father's death, save for times of brief accompaniment by Hachi. It was in that time that his con man habits had truly come into play, the time in which he had been able to hone his acting skills.

Still, this was a man surrounded by family and friends. The fact that he was so stoic...

"Hai," he said reluctantly, meeting the gazes of the two demon slayers. "That's what I'm saying."

When Sango's father spoke next, the tone of his voice had become softer. Perhaps he was only paranoid, but Miroku could have sworn it was more dangerous as well.

"How do you know this?"

Miroku could only imagine what the looks on the faces of his companions were. He had dragged them miles on what he considered a half-baked excuse, only to engage himself in a conversation that he logically should have known nothing about, yet was talking about quite obviously.

"I...I just assumed it, sir."

On top of that, the unfamiliar feeling of desperation was causing him to say increasingly stupid things.

The headman was silent for a moment, before addressing the monk before him.

"The knowledge that you bring, it seems that it is either completely fabricated, or the way in which it was brought to you, you have yet to tell us," he insisted, his stern glare seemingly darkening.

"Which is it?"

Miroku felt frozen, something that did not happen to him often. The times he had – they almost always involved Sango in some way. Only Sango. Only her.

He breathed. "In our travels recently, we had passed by the estate of – '_Dammit, what name did he go by?_ - Kagewaki, and was there that we heard of a demon extermination..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. What the hell was that bouzu talking about? He opened his mouth as of to ask, but this was met by a sharp jab in the ribs from Kagome, who had apparently sensed an importance in this that he had not.

There was a momentary silence in which Miroku realized that the next words out of his mouth would have to be the right ones to say. And there was only one person who they'd be right to say to.

He turned his head to meet Sango's gaze, which was steady and unwavering just as his was. He refused to hold back, to avoid talking to her because he himself felt hurt.

"What I'm saying may not be completely logical," he began, resisting the urge to swallow. "But my intentions are honorable. I want nothing more than for this village to be safe."

"Why?" she asked softly. He confused her. The wind rustled in-between the two of them, and for a moment it seemed they were the only ones there.

"Because," he stated simply, "There is something precious that ties me to this place. And even if I've had to let that go, I will never let it be broken."

He stepped forward.

"Please," he said, and it came out almost as a plead, something that sounded odd and foreign on his tongue, "Trust me."

And she found that she did.

-

Inuyasha had formulated in his head a list of things he didn't like to see in people. Mystery topped the list. He liked to know exactly how people were, because he couldn't trust them otherwise.

He couldn't trust Miroku. Especially now. Not when he wasn't telling them things. When he was dragging them all over the place without reason.

The most confusing thing to him, however, was that he had not groped the girl yet. She was certainly pretty enough, and Inuyasha could not process the possibility the Miroku was somehow not attracted to her. Which meant that he had one hell of a distraction.

Thus, when he saw Miroku near the front gate, Inuyasha resorted to confrontation.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here? What are you doing? What are you up to?"

Miroku, who had been staring nonchalantly into the sky for a moment, sighed and looked back at him.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "You know, if this is another one of your tricks to get a room for the night, these people aren't going to take it lightly."

Miroku's expression became noticeably more serious. "Do you really think me to be that kind of fool, Inuyasha?"

The dog-eared hanyou stood there for a moment, his arms crossed. He looked rather childish. "How should I know?"

-

Kohaku, upon hearing that they weren't going to slay the demons at the castle, was temporarily relieved. When he found out the reason, however, his hope was deflated quite swiftly.

The idea of countless demons attacking his home was not a pleasant one. Nothing new was pleasant anymore.

He hoped that it wasn't true. Everyone around him seemed to have bravery in his or her blood, but it was as if he had to work to summon it. He took a walk, trying to focus on the dust particles that shone in the setting sun rather than his own fear.

He made the mistake of looking up.

When he looked up into a blood red sky that had begun to swarm with demons, all of them writhing and snarling and spitting and smelling of death, he felt himself freeze in terror.

Involuntarily, his hand tightened around his scythe.

-

Miroku closed his eyes for a second, trying to conceal the fact that he was frustrated.

"How should you know?" he repeated. "You seem obsessed with knowing my motives, yet without being sure of anything that could lead you to a conclusion on the matter, you remain at a standstill."

"I'm tired of being tricked," growled Inuyasha, one of his fangs biting into his lower lip. "Kikyou shot me with an arrow fifty years ago, and I never knew why. I didn't even know that bastard Naraku and he wanted me dead. My half-brother tried to kill me over a fucking sword. What I want to know is if you'll turn out to be one of those people."

He received a wry grin from Miroku.

"You want proof, is that it? Proof that there'll really be an attack?"

Inuyasha nodded, his ears twitching agitatedly.

-

Kagome, not sure who else to talk to, decided to make an acquaintance out of Sango.

"I didn't know people slew demons for a living," she said in awe, looking around her. Shippou was perched on her shoulder, doing the same.

Sango smiled. "There are some people who have never heard of us, but nonetheless it's a steady profession."

Kagome suddenly remembered a nagging thought that had entered her head.

"What kind of demons do you slay, exactly?" she asked, still glancing about.

Sango blinked, not understanding the implications. "What do you mean?"

"It's just..." Kagome began a bit nervously, and Sango couldn't help but wonder what had made the girl seem so innocent. "When villagers ask you to slay demons for them, does it matter what they are? I mean...do you do it, no questions asked?"

The realization of what the girl was saying dawned on Sango. She had, in the past, been hired by people who had simply wanted demons or half-demons slain because of what they were, even if said demons were peaceful and had never done any harm. She gave Kagome yet another smile. "We don't do that," she assured her. "Only when there's real reason do we take action."

It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off of Kagome. "I'm glad about that," she said in relief. "We've ran into a lot of people who –"

Shippou gave Kagome a questioning look as he moved to her other shoulder.

"Why'd you stop talking Kagome?"

Then he sensed it too. His tail quivered.

Sango, meanwhile, braced Hiraikotsu, watching as even the youngest of the villagers grabbed weaponry in preparation for battle. Kirara appeared at her side, transforming in an instant.

_'He was right...'_

-

Miroku's bangs covered his face as he bent down to retrieve the staff that he had left laying on the ground. The sky darkened behind him ominously.

"So," he said casually, ignoring the fact that there were hundreds of bloodthirsty demons coming into full view behind him. He directed his attention at Inuyasha. "Can I assume that this argument has ended?" He grinned. "If so, I believe we have a fight ahead of us."

Inuyasha tensed and pulled out his sword, hiding his anger at the fact that he had absolutely no idea what was going on, though he knew Miroku did.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw Kagome and Shippou running towards them, as well as Sango and Kirara.

_'One last time,'_ he thought. _'We'll fight together.'_

_-_

_REVIEW, OR FEAR THE WRATH OF MY CAPS LOCKED KEYBOARD..._

I'm a dork and felt like doing that.


End file.
